Michael Holt
Michael Holt was the superhero known as Mr. Terrific. One of the world's smartest men, Holt was only truly behind Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne in terms of intillect. The founder and leader of Holt Industries, which he later renamed Terrifitech, Holt was one of the public superheroes who tried to imbue the public with wonderful gadgets. As time went on, however, Holt became more of a celebrity than a hero. Biography A prodigy, Michael Holt received an olympic medal and several university degrees before the age of t wenty. After the deaths of his wife and unborn son, Michael Holt relocated to Los Angeles and started up Holt Industries, with it's Terrifitech Tower headquarters in New York. In an alternate universe, Holt's unborn son ended up being a genius, inspiring Holt to become the superhero Mr. Terrific. To aid in his superheroics, Holt created the T-Spheres. He debuted himself fighting terrorists in front of Commander Lincoln of the Blackhawks. Michael then came into contact with Batman, with whom he created Brother Eye to monitor superheroes. However, the project quickly went rogue as the satellite gained sentiency. Becoming involved in fighting crime against the likes of Brainstorm, Michael also started dating Karen Starr. After his battles with Brainstorm, Michael started to fight the Kryl. Soon after, the Circle Revolution started to show itself and begin to act against Michael. Soon after, Michael was tunnelled to Earth 2 where he was stranded for a while and manipulated by his Earth 2 counterpart, Terry Sloan. Mindcontrolled, Michael was made to fight the Sandmen after which he was captured, detoxed and brought to Amar Khan. Afterwards, Michael began to try and come up with a plan to stop Brutaal but along with Terry Sloan, Michael was captured by the evil Superman and forced to work under Bedlam. Alternate Futures End Future During the final days of the Second Apokolips War, the End Future diverged as Terrific got a signal from Brother Eye, allowing him to lead the E2 citizenry to his home: Earth 0. Inadvertently sparking the Earth 2 War, the forces of Apokolips were defeated. However, Brother Eye soon went rogue and created Nanotech Ebola, the Seeds and the Bugs. Eye then placed Terrific in house arrest and would torment him by showing him the Bat-Joker. Eye Future During the final days of the Second Apokolips War, the Eye Future diverged as Terrific got a signal from Brother Eye, allowing him to lead the E2 citizenry to his home: Earth 0. Doing so, Michael inadvertently started the Battle of Space and the Earth 2 War. After the war, Michael, unable to see the people of his Earth treat the E2s with hatred fought harder than most for equal rights. He also began his rivalry with Aquaman at this point, continually getting the better of him. Realizing equality to be the most important thing, Michael fought for equal rights for Earth 2 refugees, with helping them become a personal mission of his. After a Batman-esque figure broke into the Terrifitech Tower, Michael began to grow paranoid. This point also diverged the Eye Future off of the End Future. Eventually he identified the figure as posing as a homeless man on the streets. Confronting and fighting him, Michael was able to recover the dead cyborg that the figure was carrying around in his shopping cart. Realizing the cyborg to be decades beyond it's time through a functioning Nanotech Ebola, a fascinated Michael began to work on it whilst trying to figure out who the mysterious Batman-esque figure was. Exposing the figure to the public, claiming him to be a Multiversal alien, despite his own morals, Michael played for the feelings of discrimination. While later studying the cyborg and regretting his actions, Michael realized the cyborg to be from his Earth. Michael then experienced E2 discrimination firsthand when he was framed by Terry Sloan, managing to defeat Sloan, Michael easily cleared his own name. When Key and Coil were apprehended breaking into Terrifitech to steal the uSphere, instead of handing them over to the authorities, Michael offered them jobs if they revealed who hired them. Michael was surprised to learn that it was none other than Bruce Wayne. Category:Superhero